Earth Invasion
by Kathayley37
Summary: When a mysterious Boy shows up in Zim and Dib's Class and whisks them on an adventure to end Operation Impending Doom once and for all to safe Earth from the grasp of the Irken empire, Zim and Dib just can't get along as friends, but maybe something else? (Pairing:ZADR) (Rated T for violences and Foul Mouths, might change later)
1. Chapter 1-Still Coldhearted Enemies

**Okay so This is the Invader Zim story:Earth Invasion.**

 **This story will be get more intense later on with somethings...**

 **It will also have Zadr shipping, but not for some time.**

 **So please just enjoy the story so far, I don't know how frequently I'll update it. But it will be updated.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Still Coldhearted Enemies.**

* * *

Many years have passed thought Dib's eyes and still no Exposing Zim as an Alien, doing so just damaged his (possibly still existing) reputation, despite that his "big head" was dubbed crazy. Dib wouldn't give up, and neither would Zim.

Since those years had passed, Both Dib and Zim finished Skool and went to High Skool, when Zim first arrived, he came with a new look, he had noticed everyone around him was changing to go to high skool.

Rather than a normal invader uniform, Zim covered himself up with a dark pink jacket, he still wore black pants with boots and the invader gloves, but the green skin was still unexplainable to some of the teachers, he also had a new fake wig that was styled differently. Dib too looked a lot the same, he still had his round glasses to cover his honey brown eyes, he still wore the blue shirt with the silver face on it, he only just changed with the short sleeved black jacket that now showed his striped sleeves.

Dib brushed back his black, scythe-like hair while being bored to death of Their teacher, Mrs Sweet droning on about how "suicide" was bad in their world. Dib never actually focused on her now, since last few years, Dib had his full attention on Zim, who sat in the same row as him a few seats away.

Even with Mrs Bitters, he never focused, But Mrs Sweet was different from Mrs Bitters, she would talk about how bad depression was and how they could help, but Dib knew Mrs Sweet had been a victim of depression. Sometimes he missed Mrs Bitters' talks about Doom.

Mrs Sweet always had her cameral coloured hair tied into a low pontail, her green eyes sparking,she had a pale green shirt with a star necklace around her neck, a short blue skirt and flat black shoes.

Zim was too not focusing on the joyful-teacher repeat herself like a broken transmission tape everyday since he had been here, he realised he was not going to learn anything new here by now besides how to swear (which he was sorta a genius when It came to cursing), but yet, he would not fail his mission and disappoint the almighty Tallest, his leaders.

Nope. The Irken Alien rather play around with a pencil for six hours of his boring days.

But since Zim decided to follow Dib into high skool, his problems got bigger, Both enemies got physical after this point.

More than once, Zim and Dib had gotten into fights. Physical fights.

Every time Zim looked at Dib, a harsh stare was on, both glaring at each other with such hate, both in deep rivalry, none of them wiling to give up fighting against the other.

Zim scowled at the dirty human boy angrily narrowing his fake human eyes at him, Dib just followed a same pattern, showing his teeth at him. He jumped back when he heard a startling bang on his desk.

"Dib were you listening?" Mrs Sweet asked at him, clearly she had seen Dib was not paying attention and like the woman she was, went up to make Dib to try and see what was wrong, but instead Dib feel pressured and unsecured in her classroom.

"Well Mrs Sweet, Uhhh" Dib rubbed his head, he saw Zim from the conner of his eyes laughing at him, quietly mocking him, he started to blame the invader again for his suffering.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, Dib remembered back when he first learnt she was going to be his and Zim's new teacher, he tried to tell her Zim was an Alien, she said he had a huge imagination and ignored him for the rest. Mrs Sweet always some what believed Dib could be suicidal, which was NOT true.

"Zim?" Mrs Sweet asked turning her head to him, hearing him quietly laugh, he instantly looked at her half frighten and nervous, "Is something funny to you?"

"No." He answered, he turned away from her.

"Well Now we can focus more on our English." She walked back up to the black board, writing in chalk, "This week for your homework." All the students groaned hearing that word, Mrs Sweet wrote "homework" on the board.

"You will have to write a 100 word story about anything you like. It has to be creative, relate to what we are studying. And it must not include any Dirty content." She said with a smile, "Yes Torque?"

"What Dirty Content are you referring to?" He asked her half smirking.

"I think she's referring to Sex!"

All the students except Zim and Dib laughed at that comment, Dib thinking it was filthy, covered his red face on his desk, while Zim looked confused, he wondered what was everyone laughing about.

"Class dismissed!" Mrs Sweet squeaked with her face turning red, horribly embarrassed. All the students took their bags and left the classroom, while Dib packed his book into his bag, Zim walked pass purposely throwing his arm out to knock his books on the floor.

"HEY!" Dib screamed at him, Zim left the classroom smirking, Dib growled and got onto the floor to get his books back into his bag, cursing at the Alien for making his life a misery.

Dib stood up and placed his bag on his shoulders, he walked out of the classroom towards the high skool cafeteria for lunch.

Dib took a table where his Younger Sister was already sitting at, playing on her Game Slave 3.

His sister Gaz has gotten more threatening over the few years, and her annoyances towards her brother trying to expose Zim.

Dib stared half way across the Cafeteria where Zim was sitting alone, he decided not to touch any of the dirty earth food in the skool, he just sat alone waiting for a while.

Dib looked at his Blueberry Muffin, he decided to hold on to it by stuffing the muffin into his pocket rather than eat it.

About 15 minutes later, Zim walked out of the cafeteria and went outside into the skool grounds, Dib closely followed his every move, when Zim was finally off his guard when he went into his bag to find something, Dib took the muffin out of his pocket, he threw it directly at Zim's head.

Zim growled lowly, he lifted up the muffin from the ground, growling like a rabid dog. He whirled around towards Dib, staring at him, "DIB-THING!" He barked, all the students in the skool yard stared over towards Zim.

Zim threw the muffin back at Dib, hitting his head and making his glasses fall off his head and hit the ground with an unpleasant smashing sound. Dib fell to his knees trying to find his glasses while Zim dashed towards him, he moved his hand on the ground, finally grabbing his glasses, seeing the large crack it had received from being thrown on the ground.

"YOU DARE THROW THAT FILTHY PORK COW AT MY HEAD?!" Zim barked, he grabbed Dib by the collar of his shirt.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The students screamed at the two running over to see the action of their fights.

Zim threw Dib down to the ground, he began to kick him sharply in his guts, making Dib moan in pain, he used his hand to get to his feet, Zim pleasantly smiled and waved his finger, asking for Dib to come and fight him.

Dib walked up towards the irken, not excepting when Zim threw a punch out, Dib grabbed his fist and pushed him away. Making him hit the ground, He growled in anger, then he gripped Dib's ankle and twisted it hard in the other direction.

"ACK!" Dib screamed when Zim twisted his ankle, he limped for a moment until Zim got off the ground, heavily tempted to draw out his arachnid robot legs from his PAK, but he knew it would risk him being exposed and it would be stupid for him to expose himself especially when all eyes were on this fight, he just resisted the temptation.

So Zim just stuck to his basic Fight training, he brutally kicked Dib in his stomach, making hit the ground, Zim sat on top of him, ready to finish him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!" A voice barked, Zim and Dib snapped their heads towards Mrs Sweet who had obliviously been told by a student that a fight was happening and she had caught the two enemies in the middle.

"I Will Kill you next time." Zim snarled at him as Mrs Sweet took both boys out of the yard.

"Why are you two always fighting?! You need to get along here." Mrs Sweet scolded them both a little.

While both Boys were being taken out of the yard, a figure distantly watched them from afar behind a tree, they narrowed their eyes at the two being taken. The Figure look at them thought a pair of binoculars.

"I finally Found you both." He spoke, he rose up his communicator "Report Alpha."

"Yes what is it?" A strong male voice came out.

"I found them both." The figure spoke using his special bicolors to watch Zim and Dib being dragged to the vice principal's office

"Excellent. You Know your job. Bring them both back ASAP."

"Yes Sir."


	2. Chapter 2-The not-so sweet Innocent Boy

I wanted to make a note before this chapter starts:

The New Character in this chapter is an Alien which I've called an "Icialan" they are not official Invader Zim alien species like Meekrobs, Irkens and whatnot. Do not bully me for this. I will explain more once this chapter ends.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **the not-so sweet innocent boy**

* * *

A lot of drama had gone on since Dib and Zim's fight yesterday, they were both back at Skool, with Mrs Sweet. Both still hating each other. So the harsh stare was on again.

They both returned to skool wanting to attack each other, but the skool counsellor warned them, that if another fight took place in the skool, they would both be suspended from skool. Dib was still angry at Zim for breaking his glasses but luckily Professor Membrane, his father was famous enough to at lease allow Dib to have a spare pair in his room in case they got broken

In class today, Mrs Sweet was going on with the english lesson, like nothing had happened, despite the fact she kept a keen eye on Zim and Dib thought out the lesson.

She felt like they would both jump out of their seats and atack each other during her class, even thought this had never happened before.

Before it went on however, there was a knock at the door at the front of the classroom, Mrs Sweet left her desk.

Mrs Sweet opened the door and looked outside, she saw a Boy who looked 14, with short, gleaming blonde hair, sparking blue eyes, a black zip up jacket, dark jeans and boots, she stared at him with a smile.

"Hello How can I help you?"

He pulled out a piece of paper from his back and stammered as he spoke "A-Are you M-Mrs Sweet?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Ummm... I can't read this..." He said looking at the paper, He grumbled and tried to look at the paper.

"What's wrong?"

"I have Dyslexia." He said, "I was meant to read this letter to but I can't read it... It's from the Vice Principal. But I know I'm meant to ask two of your students to get them to the vice principal."

Mrs Sweet took the letter and said, "Zim and Dib are to go to the Vice Principals office to discuss a recent fight in the skool halls... Oh not again... Why can't they get along?"

"I don't know Madam. I was just asked to pass it to you." The boy said.

"And your name is?"

"Fivian. Mrs Sweet." He nodded at her, she then turned and came back into her class, she said "Alright Class. Quieten down."

"The Vice principal needs to see Zim and Dib about a...fight..." She said, both Dib and Zim shot up out of their seats in shock, both had recalled having a fight recently, since their last talk with the vice principal and the Skool's counsellor.

And yes, Zim and Dib did fight a lot, and it always ended in a talk with the skool counsellor to try and solve the problem, which never worked long enough less Dib throws another Muffin at Zim or Zim hangs Dib up on a tree.

Many of their fights use to be yelling at each other, but when Dib pushed the bar too far by yet again tipping water over Zim, who had forgotten to use his "water protective stuff" it ended in a fight. Since every little argument they now had ended in a fight, they ended up in either detention or in the Skool Counsellors office for two hours to listen to teachers drone on about "friends" and "safe behaviour towards classmate."

One of the most remembered fights with Zim and Dib, was no less than six months earlier when Zim snuck Dib on top of the Flag pole. Everyone laughed and took photos that day, And Poor Dib was stuck up there for hours until he finally got off and slid down.

Their fight before yesterday was last week on Tuesday during PE class, when Dib got back at Zim for putting a note on his back, by chasing him with a hockey stick, but Zim of course got it in his jaw and broke it with his teeth. Then the two broke into a fight where They both got punched, kicked and shoved, then the teacher had to separate the two. Due to the fact Dib and Zim had another huge fight at Skool, they contacted Dib's famous father, Professor Membrane so he could leave the lab to get his son, meanwhile Zim went home also.

"It's important." Fivian chimed in, both of them stared at the boy, not recognising him as a classmate or a student for that matter, usually if a student went to this skool, you were likely to see them in the hallways at lease once during your time here. No one had even seen this boy in the halls anywhere.

The rest of the class stared at The Two, knowing their fights often sent them out of the class to talk with someone. It was no surprise that It had to be Dib and Zim.

"You two go and come back." Mrs Sweet said

"Actually Mrs Sweet. T-the Vice principal said that they would need to stay for some time since he wants to contact both of their parents."

"Again? Alright." She nodded and when back to the lesson, while both Dib and Zim stood up, grab their bags and walked towards the door with Fivian waiting for them, both had no idea what was happening and blamed each other for what ever was happening.

They followed the blonde haired boy down the hall pass the other classrooms, Dib and Zim avoided looking at each other, while Fivian stared at other classrooms wondering.

"Do you two fight a lot?" Fivian asked them both, rather curious about their history, he looked at them while still walking.

"It's always his fault." Zim snarled to Dib, who then shot up at him and yelled.

"MY FAULT?! You're always starting Fights!" Dib darted his eyes at him angrily while the irken stood his ground claiming.

"Maybe because your big headed body is getting in my way!"

"MY HEAD IS NOT BIG FOR FUCK SAKES YOU BASTARD!"

"NO FIGHTING!" Fivian shouted, at the volume and tone of his voice suddenly changed from quiet and nervous to loud and frightening. It was almost like... He completely swapped into an alter ego, one that was rather than being quiet and curious was now extremely pissed off and angry for no good reasons, but that was impossible. Nevertheless,they both stopped yelling. So thus they were quiet... Hearing Fivian breathing heavily and angrily, he growled thought his teeth... Until Dib realised the current way that Fivian was taking the two down to was not the way...

"Hey this isn't the way to the Vice Principal's Office." Dib irrupted as Fivian stopped dead in his tracks looking nervous.

"Ehh Pardon?" Fivian asked, he looked around, "I-I didn't hear you..." His voice started to crack from a sudden notice.

"This is not the way to the Vice principal's office. I just wanted to say we have to go back down the hall." Dib told him, Fivian narrowed his eyes down looking rather unexplainable for himself. His eye twitched saying his body behaviour was telling Dib that he might not be telling the truth...

"Hey Dib-beast is right. What's the deal?" Zim pointed it out, he had been to the vice principal plenty of times to know the right way and they weren't going the correct way.

Dib had ignored the fact Zim had insulted him again like he always does. Dib had gotten so use to it, he had learnt to ignore it. During this time however, They hadn't realised they had just both agreed on one thing. Fivian was a liar. A big liar.

Fivian gritted his teeth, while growling that startled both Dib and Zim, he cracked both of his hands, this when both enemies noticed this man was not intending to take them to the vice principal.

Before they did anything however, Fivian had gripped their hands in a tight manner that almost cut of their circulation, they both became startled while Fivian launched off his feet and sped along the halls, dragging The Irken and Human with him.

Dib noticed Fivian was running fast enough to bolt pass the lockers, causing some doors that had not been closed to swing up and blow out various books and objects, he had even caused a door to swing open while a class was inside.

"STOPPPPP!" Dib ordered Fivian as he and Zim blew behind Fivian like they were nothing. Fivian just focused on his true intentions...

"LET GO OF ZIM YOU DIRTY HUMAN!" Zim screamed.

To near by students, Fivian was a huge blur of black and blonde, but they just disregarded it like usual. Despite the fact Dib and Zim were being blown behind him.

When Fivian bursted out the skool's doors, he jumped down the stairs and presumed running, he whirled around the streets, almost hitting cars on the streets, but he safety ran onto the footpath. But he started to knock down the people walking.

He suddenly launched in the air, causing both Dib and Zim to scream, Fivian still held their hands, almost tight enough to break their bones, then aimed his body towards a large blue tube, which he slides into easily. He takes Dib and Zim down with him then he smacked them both down on a hard surface.

Dib and Zim groaned in pain, both complaining while Dib fixed up his glasses and Zim adjusted his wig, Fivian stared at the duo wondering how long it would take...

Zim got to his feet, standing up and rubbing his irritated eye lens, he looked around and saw a rather large room, a hard gleaming floor, various weapons on the walls, a large computer screen with a familiar logo...

"What is this Hellish place you have placed Zim in?!" Zim snarled To Fivian, he was standing perfectly on his feet, not looking the less bit injured, "ANSWER ZIM!" Zim screamed at him, The Boy let a pleasant familiar smile, he gripped his cheeks with his hands and pulled firmly.

Both of the boys heard a rubber like thing stretching whilst Fivian twisted his skin to his own hands, he pulled up the gap where his mouth was...

Disgusting To the Irken and Dib who just stood up, they both saw rather than natural human skin... Was no more than a disguise...

The skin slowly peeled away with his grip, it showed thought his head something unnatural... When his human disguise was off, both teenagers saw a blue skinned man, the same height as them like before, pure white hair with inky black highlights on the tips of the hair, and black, two long antennas that were curved towards the ends, two mechanical arms reflecting under the light that ended at his elbows, with wrapped Bandages around his upper arms, a weird uniform that had a belt with various weapons on them and a pair of goggles above his naturally full complete luna blue eyes.

"What The fuck?!" Dib asked narrowing at him back and forward making sure he wasn't dreaming, "Okay that is just! NO! NO!" Nope. There was a real alien in front Zim and Dib, and he had just exposed himself on purpose in front of them.

"Is this how Hyoomans on this planet react to you Irken?" Fivian asked snatching his head along with two long black antennas watching Dib smacking his head side to side.

"Hey Hey. How do you know what I am?!" Zim snapped half frighten of another alien species being on earth. Not only was this man not Human... But unidentified Alien species that could be stronger than him. Fivian growled lowly at his question, his eyes lowered for his two sharp pupils to stare at him harshly.

"Oh...You don't recognise me... That's fine..." His eyes closed and he just shrugged his arms, then turned his back on the two, "It's been some odd 60 years ago..."

"60? Zim, how old are you?" Dib asked him, Zim tapped his head, "I can't actually figure out the numbers..." Zim told him.

Fivian walked over to a control panel, he pulled down a lever, and pressed various buttons, Dib stared at him, "Where are we?"

"You're in my lair... No questions asked alright?" Fivian told them, "I require you both to do something for me... A favour as you call it."

"Wait... I DO KNOW YOU!" Zim screamed grabbing his attention, "YOU WERE THAT ICIALAN SOLIDER WHO RESISTED AGAINST THE IRKEN EMPIRE AND CONVINCED US NOT TO INVADE YOUR PLANET!"

"Yes! You DO remember!" Fivian smiled then turned back to the two "I lead the movement against the Tallest. They are Evil people Zim. More so than you think." Fivian nodded towards him.

"Of Course so!"

"Uhhh what's an "Icialan"?" Dib asked, but his question was ignored so Fivian kept on talking to Zim.

"No. Not like that." Fivian spoke showing his four-fingered metal hand, "From one to another of the same, we have to stick together."

"Uhhhh No. We are not the same species Fivian." Zim told him, Fivian's antennas shot upwards in shock and he shook his head disgusted by his statement.

"Ohhh hell no! I know! It's deeper than that!"

"If your both Aliens does this mean you'll team up against me and make me look more Crazy?" Dib asked, both of them shot up and yelled "NO!"

"Look Zim. I need to explain this first. I wanted to do it gently... But then I realised I couldn't do Gentle. Icialans can't be gentle with problems." Fivian rubbed his eyes, "You're defective."

"YOU LIE-" Zim screamed but Fivian grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "NO! I'M NOT LYING!"

Zim stared at him as Fivian dragged him along, "Computer Scan the PAK for trances of faults." Fivian ordered Zim growled when he felt a large weird object drop down from the celling, digging it's points into Zim's PAK for a few seconds, then it beeped and went back up.

"IRKEN ZIM IS DEFECTIVE."

"Your PAK is highly faulty, which makes you a defective. My system Does NOT lie!" Fivian told, "And what I mean is that I'm a defective too!"

"How what? That's possible?"

"I was surprised when We first Met Zim, you showed all signs of being defective yet the Tallest did not terminate you. Which is what they usually do, you should be dead by now! You should haven't even come to earth! Let alone meet Dib. But ANYWAY. I'm off topic. Follow me here!"

Dib and Zim followed Fivian to a elevator, he pressed a button and they went upwards to a platform where a bunch of claws hung down from the celling, making Dib uneased, while Fivian pulled out a remote and pressed a red button, a huge screen lit up with the whole galaxy, Zim saw Various Planets he recognised or had heard about.

"That Planet Is Irk." Fivian pointed to it, Dib looked at it closely while Fivian walked to another part and pointed, "This is my planet. Icialan. The assassin race."

"Cool..." Dib said "but tell me what an "Icialan" is" He told him, Fivian turned to the human saying.

"Zim never told you about Another alien planets?"

"He did... I know there's a race called the Meekrob..." Dib remembered that name, Fivian's Antennas peeked up at that name.

"Ah Yes. Meekrob Race." He said, "Powerful things they are, you don't wanna fuck with them, which is why we stay on their good side... But you asked what I am right?" He asked him narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Yes." Dib nodded his head.

"Icialans Are the Assassin Race of the galaxy. We kill people for a living. I'm the leader of the royal army. People call me the "beta commander" and the Planet's leader is called an Alpha"

"Weird.." Dib said to him.

"What is even weirder Dib Hyooman is that we Icialans actually desire to have planets as our friends in a thing called a clan. If they are in out clan, we do favours for them whenever they need it." Fivian told him

"You didn't say Human right." Dib told him, but Fivian ignored him and went back to the board

"Over here... Is Earth. This planet we're standing on right now." Fivian pointed out, "You might not actually know me fully. My name Is Lujkfivianvus."

"Is that even english?" Dib questioned, Fivian looked at him, "It means Superior Warrior in my Language Dib. I prefer Fivian thought, my full name would be too hard for a hyooman tongue to pronounce."

"Human tongue?" Dib asked, "Why what does your tongue look like?" He gestured to his mouth.

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you." Fivian told him, he opened his mouth, revealing his two rows of teeth, one row looked just like human teeth only sharper, the second row looked like metal points, then a dark blue tongue, when Dib stared at it, he become startled when he let it fall out of his mouth and turn into a weird looking claw tongue with three sharp points.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dib screamed pointing at it, Fivian retracted his tongue seeing the reaction.

"So what's the deal Fivian?" Zim asked

"As you know. My Planet and My leaders highly dislike the irken empire for personal reasons." Fivian spoke, "I however Am the leader of the Planets in our Resistances. Meekrob, Vort, Icialan,Plookesia,Sirus Minor Empire all untied to stop Operation Impending Doom 3 from taking over all planets here... Including Earth..."

"Noooo Operation Impending Doom 2 is still going because I have yet to take over this Planet."

* * *

This will be complete by the next chapter (Meeting Fivian I mean not the story. It will at lease be between 20 to 30 chapters long and I don't have a proper updating schedule for it due to Broken my Five Nights At Freddy's fanfiction and Tales of Farmworld Ooo the Adventure Time story, I still do priority this.)

its just this Chapter would be to long if I stuck with the original.

Icialans are Assassin, I thought Invader Zim would be better if they had some type of Alien race that kills other species, I was thinking about it ever since I watched battle of the planets, I thought about all the Species in Invader Zim, then I started to invent my own species, I dub them Icialans (which is meant to be a Mix word of Ice and Italian, Because Icialans will actually speak Italian, which I'm going to start to study on the Internet to learn the Language properly) icialans can be more aggressive towards most other alien species for various reason (This will be explained in their Profile when I release it on Deviantart along with Fivian's Offical Design, and designs for other Icialans, and that's right. They'll be more of them during this story including a character you might know and you might not know, and no it's not Gaz but she will still be in the story)

Once Again:PLEASE DO NOT BULLY ME FOR THIS! (If your only here for ZADR. Come back in a few months.)

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Stay tune! Also on a side note:The front cover is being designed but My iPad crashed and I have to redo it, just when I was near finishing it, it crashed and now It has to be redone.


	3. Chapter 3-A rough Reality for Zimmy

**Chapter 3**

 **A hard Reality for Zimmy.**

* * *

Fivian smacked Zim's face, then again, jerking his face side to side each time, and leaving his metal hand imprints on his irken skin. He shook Zim by his shoulders and roared "THE TALLEST LIED ZIM! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SUGAR COAT IT UNTIL YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE IT?!"

Dib watched as Fivian merely kept on trying to shake Zim into a state where he could agree with him.

Fivian dropped Zim down and paced back and forward saying "Operation Impending Doom 2 ended almost three years ago. They lied to you to get you out of the way." He tapped his long metal fingertips, "You are familiar with the Icialan and Irken Agreement Zim?"

"Yes Every Irken is required to know it." Zim got to his feet.

"Well not anymore... The tallest have... Killed our own kind in an accept to wipe out the resistances, They even killed... Her..." He paused and growled lowly, making the two confused, "Meekrob,Vort, Plookesia, Sirus Minor and my planet are the only ones who are willing to fight back... The other planets are either too scared of being attack by the empire or undecided."

"I'm very confused..." Dib spoke, Fivian turned to him, "Dib I almost forgot you were here!"

"Let me Explain Too both of you incase you are confused." Fivian said, "A long time. The Irkens and Icialans were unaware each other existed, then an invader show up on our planet. I was the best solider and since I found him in hiding, I was the one who killed him, but that stared a war. Everyone from my planet was fighting against the irken empire, for control of my planet. I was considered to be just as important as my leader the Alpha, so thus, they knew I would have to be protected just as well as him."

"So they sent me off Icialan with the Alpha for our safety. I protected him against the Irkens, then we landed on a foreign planet, we were ambushed thought by the Irkens, they knew we were being moved off the planet. I Told the Alpha to run back to Icialan, I wanted to go with him... But I was captured and held captive on A secret military base..."

Dib and Zim both stared at Fivian as he kept on talking about his damaged past memories, "I was there for days. They tied me to a chair, bearing me down with chains and clamps. They began to torture me. It felt like hours... A certain Irken would come in each day and start whacking me with a heavy metal rod, or snatch me with his claws... Breaking my bones and bruising my body... I would always fear when he come in and what he'd do."

"It turned from day one when he only used a stick to hit me, to actually breaking off bits of my bones with knifes, Then one day... He went too far with his games... And my pain and suffering worsen after that day..."

"What happened on that day?" Dib asked irrupting, Fivian sighed looking down at his metal Arms, Dib stared confused then realised what he was going to say.

"One Day He used a Huge weapon on me... To scrap the skin off my arms... It was for hours that I screamed endless wanting for death to take me away and end it, he loved it all... The fact I was suffering,Bleeding and crying. When my arms were so horribly mangled and destroyed so much beyond any Icialan or Irken surgical help... He then used an axe... To rip my arms clean off..." Fivian spoke, "After I lost my arms. They figured I wasn't going to talk and it was better I died... So they let me roam free into the world..."

"Even with the fact my death clock was ticking towards my final moments. I managed to find a hiding spot on a planet call Devastis, but I had forgotten that planet was taken over by the Irken Empire much earlier. The planet where they trained their soldiers to becomes Irken Invaders. I did keep hidden, because I thought I would die in peace but with luck, I Met Zim. He was not like everyone else on that planet. He seemed confused, loud, and kinda the guy to jump in questions to answer."

"Am not!" Zim claimed.

"Yes. I stayed with Irken Zim, since he knew what horrible pain I was in. He used special equipment to cut of the damage tissue in my arms, then he snitched it, after that, he helped me build my first set Of Metallic arm so I could at lease use them to get back to the Alpha, when I arrived back on Icialan everyone thought I was dead but they transported me to medical unit where they ran tests on my body to check for any bad damaged inside my body, when I was finally able to fight again... Everyone was glad... Then we came to an agreement that we would have Irk join our Clan so we could do favours for them. Then we heard Operation Impending Doom 2 had ended. We thought Zim would come back to Irk, so My alpha ordered me to get you From Irk to celebrate Victory for the Irken Empire. But I overheard a conversation with the Tallest and I learnt your mission was a lie. And you had been lied to and abandoned on a planet called Earth, I was so furious. You were defective and you did not deserve to be lied to. Not on my watch at lease..."

"I told My Alpha, he knew very well that Zim was the one who saved my life and got me back to Icialan, he was so angry at the Tallest, he ordered them to bring you back. That didn't work. We even tried asking if we could bring you to our planet. That was a failure. Then we got a report from our Spy in the Irken Empire that they were planning an Operation Impending Doom 3, the planets on the list included ours and Earth. Clearly the Tallest wanted to wipe out every planet in the galaxy."

"Wait Spy who?!" Zim asked, "You'd had to be smarter than the Tallest get a spy pass them!"

"It was quiet easy Zim believe it or not... Because the spy believe it or not is actually disguised brilliantly." Fivian told him, "The Spy told us that they were trying to attack our planet in secret, The spy always passes things onto me and The Alpha first, we were all angry that they were going to betray us. So we requested all planets that were on the list to join us and fight the Irken Empire. Since Earth is mentioned I wanted to come down here to get you and Dib."

"So you Knew about me?" Dib asked

"Yes. You're mentioned more than one in Zim's history. Including the fact you're a long time enemy of his." Fivian tapped along his metal fingers to his keyboard, "you two are quiet useful to my planets plans."

"Plans?! When Did we agree to this?!" Dib asked him.

"You didn't." Fivian scowled.

"So your forcing us?"

"I had to obtain you before the invasion began! I HAD NO OTHER OPTIONS!" He smashed his fist down, causing the keyboard to smack down into the floor, then the screen of all the planets disappeared. "But if you had a better idea please share Dib! Hahaha! I Dare YOU." He growled, his eyes flickered a dark red colour that looked like the shade of fresh blood.

Dib backed right off at that moment, while Fivian looked at the two seriously, his eyes blinked and turned back to the luna blue they were, "My planet are holding a huge meeting in few weeks time... I am required to go. I'm here to see if you two will join in the fight against The Rising Irk Empire. I'm giving you a few days to decide because the trip to my home world will take sometime."

"And if we Refuse?" Dib asked him.

"That's fine. None of you can come if you wish. But If you want to Safe Earth and get Popular with us..."

"Why would I want to be popular around ALIENS?!" Dib questioned his intentions, Fivian's Antenna twitched in annoyances.

"You do know we see you as the ALIENS right DIB?! To us Icialans YOUR race is the aliens and we're normal." Fivian narrowed his eyes at him growling.

"Then what do you classified Zim as?!"

"Not sure to be honest. It's okay if you don't choice to come to Icialan. But If you wish too. Please let me know before Midnight in six days, come to my home address and say you wanna come and I'll bring you." Fivian spoke, he handed them a small slip of paper, "That is my home address on earth. Please consider it. The Human race might just go out... Completely..."


	4. Chapter 4-Under Minded

**Chapter 4**

 **The Under minded.**

* * *

Not that much had changed after Fivian told Dib,the Human race was going to end unless they joined his party against The Irken Empire. He knew this would make him look crazier if he told his classmates the world would end soon. No one had believed him that Zim was an Alien, so why would they believe that a Boy who looked 14 years old and claimed to have dyslexia but was actually an alien who was over a 100 years old and was a killer assassin told him that the Human Race was going to die soon because of Zim's Alien Race.

Meanwhile Zim had a heavy load on his mind, both him and Fivian were defectives. But how could Fivian be a Defective? He was so perfect at doing his duties to his leader, and everyone pretty much admired his work and skills, how was that being a defective alien on his planet? If anything he would be a champion. He was so loved and everyone wanted to be like him.

So on late Friday afternoon, he was sulking on the couch in his lair, next to GIR.

"GIR turn off this garbage. I want to talk to the Tallest." He ordered his Sir unit, who was sitting next to him, the screen showing one of GIR's favourite shows (yet all the shows on TV were his favourites) when static then showed a transmission from his leaders. The tallest.

"Good evening My tallest." He greeted his two tall leaders.

"You too Zim. What is it this time?" Red asked him, nudging Purple in the shoulder as he shoved Donuts into his mouth.

"Just a question to ask you."

"Oh another one?" Red looked weirdly at him with that same confused stare

"How many is it this time?" Purple questioned, "20?"

"I heard from someone... I might be a defective invader and My mission was a lie..." He tapped his middle fingers together not wanting to hear the Answer Fivian had told him, he had hoped he was lying. Then again, Icialans have no good reason to lie unless they are trying to seduce someone to kill them or hide the fact they had killed someone. But in this case. The chances of Fivian actually lying were low due to the serious tone he had that day when he talked to Zim and Dib.

The tallest stared at each other than back at Zim as he pressed for any answers to support if Fivian had told a huge Lie or If he was actually being honest. "And your going to destroy Earth with me still here... Are you wanting to Kill Zim?"

"Where did you hear that From?" Purple asked with his mouth full of donut, he spat gross remands onto the floor. Making Red disgusted and step away from him a little bit.

"Someone..." Zim said thinking it would be a good idea not to give away Fivian's Identity to the Tallest less he risk his life. Knowing that even Fivian could be surprised by the Tallest and killed. The Tallest did actually kill Icialans who found out secrets they shouldn't have. And If Fivian had told Zim about this and the Tallest found out, they would come after him for revealing their plans.

"Well It's not true." Red said quickly, looking like he was actually lying which brought on Zim's questions.

"But there's proof to what they said-"

"So you did hear it from someone. Wellllllllll... They were NOT lying Zim." Red told him straight up, While Zim was left very confused, both tallest began to laugh at his face.

"But this isn't fair! Zim is the best! Why would you want to kill me?!"

"Because your a Pain. Everyone hates you." Red said pointing at him, Zim growled.

"You nag us!"

"But-"

"You're too small!"

"I've grown at lease a few feet-!"

"There's just one of you we need to get rid of!"

"THIS... YOU." He stumbled to say the right thing then disconnected the signal from them, growling, his teeth gritting together knowing they had disconnected the signal from their end, he then cracked his fists still growling. He felt his teeth grind together, his PAK legs shot out and lifted him off the ground, walking him towards the Sofa.

He then threw himself back on the Sofa, he looked up at the roof then screamed "COMPUTER! CONTACT FIVIAN NOW!"

"I would but it's against the law-"

"NOW!" He ordered loudly not caring about the rules anymore.

"Fine Spoiled Brat." The computer insulted him,Zim ignored that statement again, the screen came up with Fivian's face in his lair.

"Yes?" He asked he saw the Icialan was sitting in his Chair at his own Computer doing research with several documents about the Irken Empire.

"I talked to the tallest," Zim told him, "I can't believe it."

"Neither did I. But It's all true. I wouldn't tell a lie to you. Especially after what you did. What do you want Zim? I'm busy with fixing my ship for preparations."

"I'm in the resistances now. I'm coming with you..."

"Excellent." Fivian told him, "I Can't wait. But listen Zim. I hope Dib will join. So we will wait until next Saturday night, if he still doesn't come around. We will leave Earth to go to my planet. And Wait a minute. I'll come to your base and discuss. When we leave Earth. Please Bring your SIR unit and the other one too."

"Mini Moose?" Zim asked

"Yes that's him!" Fivian nodded, "Yes."

"And By the way why are a Defective? You look so perfect."

"That's the idea..." He said with a smirk, he leaned back in his chair, tapping his metal fingers together, making a tapping sound, "No one is as perfect as I am. I'm a perfect killer, everyone has Flaw, I'm genius. That is Why. The DNA I was created was from one smart and a faulty one... So thus I'm defective... I'm so perfect and superior, it's considered to be a curse. That's the trick... I'm too perfect..."

* * *

Dib Focused on his Math work, writing down answers to each equations, while looking at Zim from the conner of his eye, who was looking...patient... Like he was waiting for something to happen. But what? What was Zim waiting for?

Then Dib figured it out when Fivian came into the classroom with his disguise on, he walked up to Mrs sweet and had a conversation, Dib only heard a few bits and pieces.

"Is that alright with you?"

"Yes that is. Zim time to go." Mrs Sweet told him, Zim got up and followed Fivian out of the class, and down towards the hall, they turned left and walked to a door that lead to the Computer room, Fivian pulled down his human hand to show his mechanical arm, he twisted one of the fingers to take off the metal coating to show a long,sharp metal point that looked like a needle only thicker.

Fivian forced it into the lock, he turned his hand and heard a click, he creaked the door open, Zim went inside while Fivian locked the door behind him and he drew the curtains shut, he looked around for any cameras in the room... There were none...

Fivian slipped the metal coating back on his finger and screwed it back into place. Zim sat down in a chair, while Fivian opened his bag, a Small Robot jumped out onto the table.

"Zim this is Dixi. My robot. Dixi that is Zim." He introduced, Dixi nodded at Zim before she jumped upwards onto celling, grabbing several wires from the projective screen,yanking some and tying others together.

Meanwhile Zim opened his bag and GIR poked his head out, "Where em Tacos?!" He asked jumping out and clumsily walking towards Fivian who was hacking into the screen, he tripped on his foot but Fivian didn't notice.

By the time Fivian was done, the screen started to glitch and showed the Icialan Logo, Fivian pulled up a remote and typed in several things.

"Zim I'm about to show you the transmission from our spy in the Irken empire we recevied, note this is a recording and I will not tell you their Irken Name for security reasons. But the spy's name is Li-Maka, He's my Adoptive younger Brother and he's been the spy for over twenty years telling us everything, because he is close to the tallest he is able to pass on information."

The screen when to a dark silhouette figure behind the Icialan Logo, his face was darken with the rest of his body. The only thing they saw was the glowing blue eyes.

"Greeting Alpha and Beta Commander Fivian. I have News... The Irken Empire is going to activate An Operation Impending Doom 3. Which is no surprise as you might know. But I heard the Tallest talking about Irken Zim, I remembered you told us about Zim. The planets on the list of invasion are Rest of the planets existing... Since Operation Impending Doom 2 was such a success they're doing it again. The planets on the list that caught my attention were our planet and Earth where Zim is." The Figure spoke grimly.

"They are going to betray us My Alpha. They want to kill Zim. And what's worse that I think the Tallest are becoming aware that there is a spy in their empire... I'm preparing to leave Irk as soon as possible to avoid getting found out... But they are gonna take our planet Alpha... This is Assassin Li-Maka the Mighty Minded signing out for the last time."

"That was the last transmission sent by Li-Maka. He has since returned to Icialan. When he got back he said he was so worried he was going to be killed on sight... He told me that he was even chased by an Irken until he got back to Icialan. And all planets know once an Icialan gets back into Icialan Planet Boarders, then they are intruding and must be killed for chasing an Icialan. Me and Li are like Brothers. But he's younger. We were raised by the same lady called Tatila. I'm strong and brave. He's smart as hell. I'm a expert killer and he's an expert on weapons."

"This Li-Maka is he an assassin too?" Zim asked grabbing GIR to stop him from walking all over the place.

"Yes. In fact when I take spot as the Alpha-"

"Wait! You're gonna rule your planet?" Zim questioned eagerly.

"When the Alpha decides. I will become Alpha and Li will be become the Beta Commander. It's how our system works. The best Gamma solider becomes the Beta commander and commands the Whole Army, then the Beta Commander gets to become Alpha when the time is right. So in the future I'll get to rule my planet." Fivian explained.

"What happened after you received that message?"

"I like I said. The alpha was furious. He was so angry at what he heard. This is the message he sent to the Tallest." The screen lit up again, with a tall figure with a darken face and red eyes.

"Does anyone get to see his face?"

"Very few. I see his face... But the Tallest are forbidden to."

"Good Evening My tallest." The Alpha started, "I've heard a rumour you're starting an Operation Impending Doom 3. It's not that I don't like It, but I heard your taking all planets... Including OURS. LISTEN RED AND PURPLE. MY PLANET CAN BE MORE SUPERIOR THAN YOU. SO BACK OFF FIGHTING US AND WE WILL STILL THRIVE AS AN EMPIRE. IF YOU CHOICE TO FIGHT. YOU WILL BE KILLED BY MY GAMMA SOLIDERS AND MY ARMY! YOU HAVE THREE DAYS TO REPLY. IF DON'T ANSWER WE'LL ATTACK THE MASSIVE AND TAKE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!"

"That message was sent some time ago Zim." Fivian told him, "They did Reply and claim they would attack us. So we fought back and gained a resistances."

"But if the Tallest go kaboom on your thingy won't you be angry?" GIR asked, Fivian looked at Zim and said "Tell me How smart is your SIR unit Zim?"

"Barely." Zim told him, fivian rubbed his eyes.

"I have a feeling the tallest did it to you on purpose. Give you a faulty SIR unit." Fivian kicked GIR away from his feet, "Leave me alone!"

"Why did I bring him?" Zim asked himself

"Time is running out Zim. Either you get Dib on board or we leave without him."

"Dib-thing? Why do you want him to be there?"

"Because Dib is... What we call..." Fivian heisted then said strongly "Valuable..."

"Dib Thing is Valuable?" Zim asked, "In what way is the big-headed boy any use to such a superior race like you."

"Dib's beliefs in aliens are strong. He'll be the only one who can truly help us get rid of The Irkens. He knows your weaknesses which means he knows those of the Rest of Irken Empire because your his "test subject" if your weaknesses is what He knows. Then we need him." Fivian said, "That's why... Now that concludes this talk. Meet me again some point again this week before I leave."


	5. Chapter 5-Confirming with the Enemy

**Finally I got around to this. I have been writing more about the Icialan Species race, but the ground thing you'll need to know whilst reading this story:there are four ranks in the royal army, Gamma soldiers all follow the rules of the beta commander, they often work in teams for assassination jobs or the Beta Commander will do himself if they are said to be too difficult. The next rating is a walk away from the path, known as Rebels, they disobey rules and are sent to the underground, where they are trained to use their newly found strengths to help the Alpha in different fields like hacking, weapons designer. The beta Commander is the leader of the whole army but he still takes orders from the Alpha, the ruler of the planet. Beta commanders have to be very smart, act on insist and be able to kill anyone they cross, The Beta Commander is Fivian, the one before him died during the war and he became the youngest beta commander in recorded icialan history. The highest rating is the Alpha. Alpha leads the whole planet, before he becomes so, he has to move up all pass the gamma solider to be the next Beta Commander, then when the Alpha steps down or dies (Please note it is very difficult and unusual for an icialan to just kick the bucket naturally, they will usually fight and die during battle or they are assassinated by another icialans whom are jealous, in which case, they are sentence to death for the crime.) The Alpha grants the Beta commander with a coloured streak in their hair to represent power and control. But they must be worthy to rule otherwise other choices will be made. The current alpha is still in power and will let Fivian rule due to his record and background.  
**

 **Anyway... Onwards to Earth Invasion!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Confirming with the Enemy**

* * *

Dib had been bothered all week long. Since seeing Fivian and him telling him to join him in a army against almost A thousand Trained Irken soldiers. Was it worth it anymore? Many years have been wasted trying to expose Zim. It was pointless even trying.

Yet Fivian had given him a real chance to safe earth from a real threat. If Dib wanted to protect Earth... Was it going to cost anything, Like His sanity?

Yes Dib did take Zim as a threat at times, and had ignored his younger sister saying he was "so bad at being an invader".

Thing's were so different when Zim first arrived on Earth. That's what Dib told himself. Years earlier when Dib was in the Fifth grade is when Zim arrived on Earth, looking for a way to take over Earth. He always remembered the plans that Zim came up with, too many to count and so many accepts to expose him had failed.

Zim's goal was to ruin Dib's Life so much by making Dib look ridiculous in front of people. But even that didn't stop him.

Since from now on, Dib was weighting the Pros and Cons of going to Fivian's planet. He could actually get images of Fivian's species on their own planet... But Fivian might be too smart to know Dib wouldn't waste a chance to get an image of an alien species... And he take fast action to prevent his species from being seen by actual humans who could potentially hurt them. He was an unknown Alien who has been said to have years of training as a full serial killer.

So on Wednesday night, Dib was at home, his Eyes fixed on the TV while it played Mysterious Mysteries. His Sister Gaz sat next to him, her Purple Hair on her shoulders and her Game Slave 3 in hand, she pressed buttons playing her games ignoring the TV.

"Gaz I've trying to expose Zim for years. And It's come to this point."

"Why Don't you get an actual life Dib?" Gaz asked him, her question being ignored as Dib kept on talking.

"Suddenly this Guy wants me to help him safe Earth." Dib told her, "That's hard to believe. Another Alien wants me to help him safe earth."

"Please just forget about Earth for one Day Dib and Shut up." Gaz growled at him.

"You're missing the point Gaz. I can finally get a chance to be a real hero... But I'll be called Crazy... I wonder if Dad will approve of me going to this Planet for a long time."

"Dib if you make me lose level twenty I'll make you wish you were never born." She looked at him snarling with a threat, Dib stared down at his younger sister before he went to being quiet.

When Mysterious Mysteries ended, Dib left the Couch without Gaz even noticing, he walked up the stairs to his room, he creaked open the door and sighed pinching his nose, all he wanted to do now was go to bed at this late hour

But when Dib turned. Someone was already on his bed, sitting staring at Dib. Was none other than Fivian in his human disguise, his legs crossed, Dixi disguised as a Black Cat, Sitting in his Lap. He was stroking her like a real cat and he stared at him like he had been waiting for hours for him to show up.

"BWAH!" Dib freaked out at him not excepting for him to be there, Fivian jumped up and clasped his mouth covering his screams "Shhhh!" He hushed him not wanting to get any attention from Professor Membrane or Gaz.

"Whiner!" Gaz shouted from downstairs.

"Son you better have not broken something!" Professor Membrane yelled from somewhere, Fivian heisted biting back his lip knowing if Professor Membrane came up, then many months of work would go out the window in a single second. He finally spoke out.

"I'm Fine Dad!"—Dib was shocked that Fivian's voice now sounded identical to his own voice. "I'm going to bed so don't bother me!" His voice still matched Dib's until Dixi tapped his shoulder, reminding him of the task at hand.

"Okay then! No more noise thought!" Professor Membrane agreed

Dib tried to scream as Fivian kept his hand over Dib's mouth to muffle his responds so he wouldn't draw unwanted attention.

"If you want me to rip out your tongue keep doing that!" Fivian threatened him with a menacing look.

Dib merely kept on freaking out and tugging at his arms, this was pointless thought because Fivian's real arm was made of metal and not easy to lift away from his mouth. Fivian took a few steps back, dragging Dib towards his open window.

Realising that this situation was a kidnapping, Dib dug his nails onto the frames of the window, Fivian tugged at him several times, cursing quietly to himself.

"Dixi he's not moving!" Fivian told the Cat, whose ears peeked up, "Do something!" He ordered, Dixi stood on the two back paws of hers and jumped off the bed, she first kicked Dib in his back, only making him growl at the disguised android, who also was cursing at herself.

"Move!" She said, then Dib heard a various turning noises, and he saw Fivian smirk as her back compartment drew out a large metal pole to whack him with. "You're in for it now Dib Let go!"

Dib muffled screamed as the large metal pillar shoved Dib out the window with hard force, he fell out of his room with Fivian still holding him, He was merely laughing like an Idiot, Dixi jumped onto his back, activating her rocket boosters, she took off from the Membrane house into the dark night sky.

While Fivian was enjoying this night flight, Dib was freaking out, being this high off ground being carried by a robot who was smaller than him.

Dixi stopped midair and dropped onto a roof of a tall building, Fivian slid down on his feet whooshing pass his robot, he swung on a pole and settled down on a flat surface, he then looked at Dib, who was actually biting his hand. However his hand being metal, He couldn't feel it, yet it annoyed the shit out of him Dib was bitting him.

"Keep on biting me and see what happens!" He threaten him again, he released Dib's mouth, who then freaked out and yelled

"What the fuck were you doing in my room?!" Dib asked when Fivian took his hand away, "How the Hell did you even figure out where I live?!"

"It was quiet Easy. Almost like the time I assassinated And keep your voice down. I don't want to alarm anyone."

"anyone?! You fucking kidnapped me! I don't care where you come from and if it's okay to intrude on someone else's house, It's not fucking fine here!"

"I had to do it. I know Kidnapping is wrong But I had to talk to you" He stoked Dixi who sat up straight, Dib sat on the rooftop next to the Alien.

"Why did you bring me here? And what is that thing?!"

"Dixi my robot. And I needed to ask you if you are in or out."

"I can't decide." Dib told him

"Decide soon. I leave on the Friday Evening of next week. Stroke of midnight." Fivian reminded him, "Zim's in. What about you?"

"Leave me alone."

"Negative." Fivian said, Dib groaned.

"Why do you want me?"

"You're the only one who can help us Dib. Our Planet is worried." Fivian said, "Look Dib. You can't see it. But I can."

"You didn't have to fucking take me out of my dam room-"

"HEY SHUT UP!" Fivian screamed at him, Dib cowered for a minute fearing him, Fivian sighed, "I want to be nice. But it's not in my nature to be nice. It's not icialan Nature."

"What is?" Dib questioned him.

"Mission status says your moment for deciding draws closer. I don't give a single dam fuck if you don't follow me. But My alpha does. He wants you. Not the way you think by the way! He thinks we can use your brain as a weapon."

"My ... Brain... As a weapon?" Dib asked

"Yes. On My planet People with Great brains often are more likely to stand over the lesser ones."

"Lesser ones."

"Now this is shitting me. And I'm sleepy." Fivian yawned, he laid on his back, "Dixi Transport Dib back home. I'm gonna walk back to my Lair and sleep." He snapped his fingers ordering her.

Dixi turned to Dib, who whimpered when her cold claw-hand grabbed his wrist, her eyes flickered from blue to red, a smile formed on her face, then she jumped down from the roof pulling Dib with her, he screamed expecting her to fly up into the air, but he landed softly...

Then he was thrown a lead, he stared down at Dixi who was still in her Cat disguise, a long green lead was around her neck, Dib stared at it. "Well Human. Look natural." She told him.

"Okaaaayyyy..." Dib spoke unsure, he grabbed the end of the green lead, he started to walk Dixi down the street, Dixi got on all fours and walked like a real cat. Dib looked around.

"Are you a robot?"

"I'm a T-X-45 prototype 13 robot. The first one to be built on Icialan. Fivian invented me." Dixi told him, Dib looked around unsure.

"He built you?" Dib looked down at her.

"Yes. F-F-fivian built me." He noticed her horrible twitching and glitches in between.

"Well Can you tell me how to get Home?" Dib asked her not bothering to question her

"Yes. Turn Left at this street and keep on going for the next few metres, turn right then walk down the street you live in. You should be home by then."

"Okay." Dib followed her instructions, he turned left and progressed, he looked down at her every one in while. She stared up at him thought growling a little. Dib looked away in a hurry until he arrived back home.

When they reached the lawn, rather than entering the front door, Dixi used her Rocket Boosters and flew Dib back into his room, he crawled onto his bed, wanting to sleep, Dixi stared at him for a few moments before she jumped down and flew into the night.

* * *

Fivian came to a halt at his bed, it was a normal bed, besides the threatening claws at the sides that came to a halt when they realised it was Fivian. Besides that,it just had a large mattress with blankets and pillows. He sat on the bed first, two hands came down and unscrewed his metal arms, revealing the palace where his skin ended at his elbows which was covered in horrible looking scars and burns from the events of the war. Looking at the emptiness below his elbows brought back bad memories of those days being straved, almost drowned in toxic chemicals, dead thristy and begging to be let go.

He threw himself on the bed, wrapping himself in the blankets, he rested his head on a pillow, he whistled first, calling Dixi from coming back, she hopped up onto the bed and curled up next to Fivian, The lights powered down as Fivian fell asleep with Dixi resting next to him.

* * *

Dib's alarm blared loudly into his ears, he snapped awake and threw his hand on the button, turning off the sound, he moaned and rolled onto his side, messing up his black hair, he sleepily opened one of his eyes then the other, growling at the sun light coming thought his window.

He sat up rubbing his eyes, he lifted up his glasses from his bedside table placing them over his eyes before he got out of bed, he opened his closet and took out his normal blue shirt, slipping it over himself, then his black pants.

Dib walked back down the stairs rubbing his black hair to neaten it up a little, he looked into the Kitchen and Gaz listening to Music while making her Breakfast, he sat down next to her, being very quiet.

Dib remembered last nights events...

"What I am going to do?" He asked


End file.
